My Journey
by QuietDragon13
Summary: A child is swept away from her home for reasons she doesn't know. A prophecy long forgotten will once again be know to the people of the world. Can this girl save her family, and possibly the world? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

QuietDragon13 here to tell you that the story you are about to read is actually a story that started out as a story I wrote in junior high. After the assignment I decided to continue. So I thought why not upload it to since it has to do with One Piece! So enjoy the story everyone. Also this set before Ace is executed.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did Ace wouldn't have died.

Chapter 1

A soft rapping was all I heard at first, but then I heard a door being broken down with tremendous force. A few seconds later my mom came bursting through my door into my room with a face full of great terror. She hurried over to my dresser and collected some clothes randomly. Then she went to the closet and produced a bag, quickly she stuffed my clothes into the bag.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked perplexed, "why do you look frightened?"

"Blaise, it's time that I tell something I should have told you years ago," she informed me in a shaky voice, "you're special in a kind of way."

"What kind of special?" I asked her.

"A magical kind of special," she replied to me as she tremblingly seized my hand.

A couple of seconds later we were in the hallway, and after a couple more seconds I heard shouting. My mom rapidly ran down the hallway still clutching my hand. When I looked over my shoulder I could see men dressed in strange uniforms following us. One tried to seize my hand, but missed by a couple of inches before tripping over his own feet. I smirked at his clumsiness.

Up ahead I could see my cousins waiting for me near a boat. They had guns, knives, two sacks of food, and a large amount of water waiting by them. As soon as my mom and I reached the boat she hugged and kissed me on the cheek. My cousins hoisted me on the boat with great ease.

"Goodbye Blaise," my mom wept as she it.

"Mom, why are you crying," I shouted to her, but she was too far away to hear me.

Sorry it's so short everyone! After I upload the rest of the chapters I'll work on making them longer! I promise! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter here courtesy of ME, QuietDragon13! I hope you like this chapter! The next one will be up very soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did Ace wouldn't have died.

Chapter 2

As we sailed down the river I wondered why my mom was crying as I left, and what did she meant by me being a magical kind of special? Then suddenly I remembered when I saw seven years old I had woken up from a nightmare and was walking towards my parents' room. I halted when I heard shouting coming from their room. It sounded like Uncle Timmy, dad, and mom were arguing about something.

"We have to tell her," exclaimed my uncle Timmy.

"Tim it's too early," my dad replied.

"I have to agree with you Robert," my mother complied.

"We have to tell her before it is too late," Uncle Timmy exclaimed again.

"Why not tell her on her 16th birthday," my mom replied reasonably, "it will give us time to prepare for when we have to tell her of the power that is inside of her."

"Fine, we will wait until her 16th birthday," sighed my uncle Timmy.

As my uncle Timmy left the room; I hid behind the door, but it was no use he had noticed me. He stooped down and told me to follow him to his room. I did as I was told and followed him. When we arrived he sat down and patted the seat next to him.

Sighing my uncle Timmy said, "Blaise you must not let anyone know what I'm about to tell you."

"Ok," I replied while showing him my reassuring smile.

"You, my child, are special in a magic way," he explained, "You have the ability to bend shadows to your will, summon creatures of darkness and death, summon weapons of your choice, and can read a person's thought by their shadow."

"Really, that's cool," I exclaimed in awe.

"Only if you use it for good," he replied sternly.

"I promise to use it for good Uncle Timmy, but what about small pranks," I asked sheepishly.

He sighed and replied, "As long as they're small pranks."

"Ok," I exclaimed.

"Now get to bed," he snickered, "It's past your bed time."

Yawning I replied, "Night Uncle Timmy."

"Night Blazer," he grinned as he shut the door.

Then it dawned on me my birthday was a week away. I was to be sixteen! Oh! If only those strange men had come the day after my birthday. Better yet I wish they hadn't come at all! Stupid jerks ruined my day and possibly my life!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long everyone! I was kinda busy, but I'll try to upload my stories faster! New chapter here courtesy of ME, QuietDragon13! I hope you like this chapter! The next one will be up as soon as possible!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did Ace wouldn't have died.

Chapter 3

An hour after our departure I started to grow hungry. Then I noticed my cousin Jacob reaching into the sack and hoist out a pack of ruby-red strawberries. They looked gigantic and delicious. I think I was drooling when I saw them. Sadly, my cousin Jacob noticed.

"You're hungry, right Blaise," he asked me looking like he was correct.

"No, I'm not hungry, but you probably are," I replied.

Following after what I just said my stomach went ungarr. I was totally embarrassed at what just happened.

"Ha-ha-ha, look Blaise is turning as pink as a salmon," Jacob exclaimed.

"I'm not embarrassed," I shouted at him.

"Will you two be quiet," Jared yelled at us, "Do you want to be captured!"

"No," we both told him together.

Hours later after eating my fill my of food I started gazing at the houses as we're sailing down the river until we came to a huge town full of hustle and bustle. There we stopped to look around for extra clothes, have our weapons inspected for flaws, and to stock up on food. Sadly we had to go in disguise because Justin and JJ had noticed some men that were wearing the same uniform as the men that attacked our village.

We had no choice but to wear them if we didn't want to be spotted. Our disguises were made up of cloaks and masks. We anchored our ship a little farther away from the pier so none of the strange men from earlier would notice us. Also we're given different names so wouldn't get caught. Jared's new name was Roji; JJ's was Tyron; Justin's was Eniji; Jacob's was Leo; mine was Geo. I hated the name they gave me, but they insisted on that fake name for me. Also each one of us was in charge of getting supplies. Jacob and I were in charge of food, Jared and JJ were in charge of getting the weapons checked and to buy more ammunition and other weapons, finally Justin was in charge of clothes.

Scene Change

"Hey Leo what do you think we should buy that we don't have," I asked.

"Let's see we don't have any fruit except strawberries and bananas, we have no dairy what so ever, and we need vegetables," he responded to me.

"So you're telling me that the only thing we have right now is meat and two types of fruit!" I screamed at him.

"We were in a hurry, so we just grabbed whatever we could," he replied while shrinking back.

"Oh well, these things happen," I admitted with a sigh.

We had now reached the food market and we were now looking around at a fruit stand when I noticed a poor family lying down in an alley. Exactly at that moment an idea came to my mind that will help them.

"Ready Geo," he asked me, "Geo, hello, earth to Geo."

"Yeah I heard you," I replied, "Hey Leo do we have any money left?"

"Yeah, why do you ask," he wondered perplexed.

"No reason, I just saw some fruit that I thought we could buy," I replied with a sweet, honest voice.

Leo looked at me with his special look because he knew I was up to something. I felt his gaze on me and I got chills down my spine.

"Excuse me, can I buy that bundle of bananas please," I kindly stated.

"Why yes little boy," the fruit vendor croaked as he replied, "Here you go."

"Thank you," I replied in an agitated, but sweetly voice.

Trotting over to the poor family I gave them the bananas.

They kindly accepted them with thanks. Surprisingly they wanted to give me something in return, but I declined their offer.

"So that's why you wanted the extra money," he answered with a grin.

"Yeah they needed the food anyway," I replied with an even bigger grin, "You probably would have done the same."

"Yeah you're right," he stated, "Let's go Geo, Roji is probably waiting for us."

Scene Change

Strolling down the path to the harbor we noticed some out of the ordinary men giving us weird looks. We ignored them at first, but then we noticed that they were following us. As they got closer we started walking faster until we broke into a run.

"Separate Geo," Leo commanded, "See if you can find a way back to the ship without me, and I'll see if I can get them off our backs."

Before I could protest he gave me his death glare, and when he gave me that glare I knew not to argue with him. Running and looking back I saw my cousin Jacob gets into a fighting stance I have never seen before. Turning my head forward I ran deeper into the city not knowing which or what way I was going.

* * *

><p>Next chapter we meet the Straw Hat Crew! YAY! Finally! We'll I hoped you liked this chapter. R&amp;R please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! QuietDragon13 here to present to you a new chapter to My Journey! Also I apologize for not posting sooner. I've been busy lately with band and one act!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did Ace wouldn't have died.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"That was great," exclaimed a green haired swordsman.

"Eh... it was ok," replied a blonde man. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was looking at all the women with interest.

"You're just jealous that the cooking was better than yours," replied the swordsman with a smug grin.

The blonde haired man took his attention away from a long haired brunette. "Shut it pansy!" The blonde haired man exclaimed.

"I'm no pansy you crap cook," the swordsman shouted.

The swordsman and the cook looked as if they were ready to brawl.

While the men weren't looking someone crept up behind them, and suddenly the men were wacked upside their heads.

"Ouch!" Both men yelled. They looked to see who had hit them and were staring at a very ticked off orange haired woman.

"Will you two knock it off," screamed the orange haired woman so loud that the men clasped their hands over their heads. After the sound died down they took their hands off their heads.

"Sorry Nami-san," replied the cook in a dreamy tone.

"Stupid woman," mumbled the swordsman.

"By the way, where are Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper?" She asked.

"Probably causing trouble," mumbled the cook. He hated when those three went off because they always caused trouble, especially with the Navy.

The Navy was their worst enemy since his friends and he had a huge bounty on their heads. Of course they had many other enemies in the past, but the Navy was the most troublesome. Also bounty hunters came around every now and then to try and capture them.

"Let's go find them before they cause trouble," Nami sighed. As she headed deeper into the city with everyone following her she thought what she would do to them when she found them. What Nami and her friends didn't know that they were being watched from the shadows by eight mysterious people.

"Soon Straw Hat Crew you will be ours," mumbled one of the shadows, "let's move out, we have a bounty to get!"

*Scene Change*

"Usopp I think that we're lost," complained a straw hat boy.

"I'm positive that we're going the right way Luffy," boasted the long-nosed man named Usopp, "besides you have me the Great Captain Usopp!"

"Actually Usopp I think Luffy is right." A blue nose reindeer said.

"I'm telling you we aren't lost Chopper!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I'm hungry," whined Luffy.

"We just ate" Chopper and Usopp shouted in unison.

While they argued, they didn't see a tall girl running in their path, and she didn't see them either because she was looking over her shoulder only to see the men, who had attacked her house earlier, chasing her. Before Luffy and his friends even noticed the girl, she had slammed into all three of them. The strange girl looked around in a daze until she noticed the men getting closer, and she frantically looked around for a place to hide. Luffy on the other hand had somehow got his balance back before anyone else after the collision and look to see who had rammed into him and his friends. When he noticed the strange girl searching frantically for some reason he walked over to her. The girl noticed Luffy walking towards her direction. She just sat there shaking waiting for whatever consequences awaited here.

"Are you ok," Luffy asked as he held out his hand. Confused by his actions, the girl took his hand and nodded slightly as if she was saying yes. He noticed that she was frightened.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," he insisted with a smile.

"Who …," but before Usopp could finish some man grabbed the girl and started to drag her off. The girl struggled to remove herself from the man's grip, but he was to strong so she decided to call the people she had knocked over for help.

"Please help me," she cried with tears running down her cheeks, "these men attacked my house today and I don't know them at all!"

The guard whacked the girl upside the head and growled, "Shut up you little brat!"

Suddenly a fist impacted into the guard's face and he flew past his comrades. Everyone followed the fist back to the straw hat kid. One thing is for sure the guards were surprised to see a human arm to stretch so far. Picking up their comrade they raced down the street in fear. Chopper was already inspecting the girl for any signs of damage. Sadly, the girl was knocked unconscious by the man earlier.

"Is she ok Chopper," asked Luffy.

"She's unconscious, but otherwise ok," replied Chopper.

"Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, where were you guys," screamed Nami

Looking behind them they noticed a furious Nami stalking toward them. Chopper and Usopp were frightened while Luffy was completely oblivious. What Luffy didn't know was that he and his friends were in deep trouble.

Suddenly Luffy was being strangled by Nami. She had a wild look in her eyes that said, "You're so dead!"

While the cook and Usopp were trying to calm the navigator down the swordsman waltzed over to Chopper to see what he was doing. He stopped when he saw Chopper looking over a girl.

"Hey Chopper who's this," asked the swordsman.

"I don't know Zoro, but whoever he is must be important if he was being chased."

After getting Nami to release her grip on Luffy; the cook, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp wandered over to the others. The navigator was the first to notice the girl before the other three did.

"Chopper who's this," questioned the Nami.

"I just asked that question stupid woman," mumbled Zoro.

"What was that pansy," shouted an enraged cook.

"I wasn't talking to you crap cook, and stop calling me a freaking pansy!'

"Both of you shut up before you wake her up," shouted Nami.

Sadly the arguing continued until the girl jolted up screaming. Everyone jumped in the air and turned their attention towards the girl with surprised looks on their faces from the sudden commotion.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked it! Please review! Thank you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

At first all I heard were my mom and dad shouting for me to run, and then I looked over my shoulder only to see a horrible creature chasing me with its fangs bared at me. Suddenly I tripped; I looked down only to see both my parents in a pool of blood. Before I had time to get up the creature pinned me to the ground and started to claw and bite at my back, and then suddenly I opened my eyes, jolted up, and screamed with great terror. I looked around frantically for any of my family only to see six strangers staring at me.

"Hey, are you ok," asked a reindeer.

My eyes widened in fear and I scrambled back. I mean who wouldn't try to get away from a reindeer, especially a talking one! Seriously, is that not freaky! Also there are people I don't know surrounding me!

Ok Blaise calm down; don't show them you're afraid. Deep breaths Blaise, just take some deep breaths. They look friendly, but I better be on my guard. First I'll introduce myself, and then ask them who they are. Got my plan now let's put it into action.

"H-h-hello, my name is B-B-Blaise," I stuttered, "w-w-who are you p-p-people?"

Great job on covering up your fear Blaise!

"Hi my names Luffy and I'm the captain of a pirate crew," shouted a boy wearing a straw hat.

"Um…hi," I said. This boy is too hyper. Also I think I lost some of my hearing.

"I'm the Great Captain Usopp," boasted a goggle wearing man.

"Hi," I replied, "and by the way I know you're lying because I've never heard about you before."

Usopp went into shock and fainted from such painful words. Chopper raced over to make sure Usopp was still alive. I stifled a giggle and then looked to see who would introduce themselves next. A blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth shuffled forward.

"Hello there little boy I'm Sanji, the cook to these morons," he grumbled pointing to where Chopper was running around in circles panicking while Luffy was poking at Usopp with a stick. Again I stifled another giggle, and then his words hit me. He thought I was a boy! A boy! Do I really look like a boy! I mean come on people even my friends and the people in my village knew I was a girl! Seriously this is getting old!

"You know I'm a girl right," I huffed.

Usopp had just woken up when I had said my statement and immediately fainted again. Everyone else stared at me with shocked eyes. I was used to this by now so it wasn't a surprise, but still it was annoying. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes I know you're all shocked, but it isn't the first time someone has freaked out when I told them," I stated sarcastically, "also will you get those shocked looks off your face because they are starting to get annoying."

They shook their heads to get the look off their faces. I giggled at the sight of them staggering from the slight dizziness of their actions.

"Thank you," I kindly spoke.

"Names Zoro," grumbled the swordsman, "why were you being chased any ways?"

"Uh… uh… uh… not until you everyone introduces themselves first," I replied with a grin while wagging my finger.

Zoro just glared at me, grumbled something, slumped against a wall, and started to doze off. One thing was for sure he was the lazy type, but I knew that a person can change during battle. My father warned me of that. So I decided to be extra careful of him.

"Ahem… my name is Nami and I'm the navigator and banker of the crew," smiled an orange haired woman.

"You're very pretty," I implied. I meant what I said, but secretly I was sucking up to her incase I needed her later.

"Why thank you um… Blaise was it," she asked me.

"Yes, that's it," I corresponded, "so is that everyone?"

"Actually there are three more," Sanji said, "but they decided to stay and guard the ship."

Oh… ok!"

Scene Change

I kept my guard up incase those men from earlier tried to capture me second time. What kept nagging me was why they were after me, and how my family was doing at the moment. Horrible scenes played in my head where my family was being tortured. I shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly I saw my cousin Jacob running towards me with cuts and bruise all over his body. I rushed over to him in a blink of an eye as he was falling to the ground. Everyone was amazed at how fast I was, but I didn't care at the moment for I was to busy trying to get Jacob to wake up. Chopper rushed over to try and help my cousin, but I just pushed him back.

My fear had clouded my mind, until Jacob whispered for me to calm down. I followed his advice and took some deep breaths. I allowed Chopper to do a check up on my cousin. Nami was trying to keep me calm while Chopper did his job.

"Is he going to be ok," I sniffled.

"He will be fine, although he has lost a good amount of blood," Chopper replied. "How did this happen anyway."

"Blaise you better tell us what happened before we met after we get back to the ship," Nami sternly said.

"O-ok I'll tell you all I-I can remember," I said while clearing the tears from away my eyes.

Nami shouted for Zoro to carry my cousin to the ship, but he said no. Angrily, I threatened to throw all his swords into the ocean if he didn't get his lazy, selfish butt off the ground. Again he said no. My eyes were blazing with anger now. I clutched my knuckles so tight that they were as white as clouds. Inside my body, my powers were starting to go haywire the moment my anger had clicked on. The next thing I know my eyes go black and I find myself in a dark, cold place.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the story! :) Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter blah blah blah... Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"No," I told Nami straight to her face, "besides why should I carry him?"

Glaring at me Nami just stomped off ticked, and then I noticed that girl, Blaise I think it was, stalk towards me looking ticked also. I just rolled my eyes as she headed my way. Seriously, what could a kid do to me anyway?

"Mr. Zoro if you don't get your sluggish, selfish but off the ground I will personally throw all three of your swords into the ocean," she screamed.

Sighing with annoyance I replied with the exact same answer I gave to Nami, "No."

Suddenly the air around us started to become harsh and cold, freezing cold to be exact, the shadows from buildings around started to disappear, Usopp screamed like a five-year old girl, and pointed at ground underneath the kid. When I averted my eyes to the ground underneath her, my eyes widened because for what surrounded her feet was a pool that looked like complete and utter darkness. I looked up into her eyes only to see that they too were like the ground underneath her, complete and utter darkness.

"Do as my mistress have commanded you to do mortal," a voice entirely different from hers told me. The voice was gruff like an old man's voice, and what was freaky was that it came out of her mouth. "Or I shall cause you greater pain than you could ever imagine."

Analyzing the voice for a few seconds I then replied with a grin, "NO."

Out of no where, whoever or whatever was in the kid's body let out a roar so loud that the ground and the buildings around us started to shake. Startled to death I scrambled up, hurried over to her cousin, lifted him off the ground, and slung him over my shoulder. Looking back I saw the kid's eyes return to normal and then she blacked out. Luffy used his gum-gum powers to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Okay everyone let's head back to the ship before the Navy arrives," Nami commanded. Everyone nodded in agreement and started heading east.

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapter was so short! Please read and review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Quietdragon13 here! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating my stories at all for such a long time. You see I kinda broke my old computer to where it can't charge anymore… Don't ask me how I did it I just somehow was able to… Well until I can get my stories off my old computer I shall sadly say that Kakuzu's New Sister & My Journey are on hold!


End file.
